In The Morning
by Akasuna Minkyoo
Summary: Pagi yang cerah bagi sepasang kekasih itu. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuat gadis bersurai pirang itu kesal ""Kau masih marah emh?" Kuroro menggenggam tangan Kurapika. Mengangkatnya lalu mencium tangan itu." KuroPika , Kuroro X Kurapika


Disclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi

Fiction : Minkyoo-Chan

Pairing : KuroPika a.k.a Kuroro Kurapika

Warning : RATED T++, OOC, Miss. Typo(s), abal, Drabble, EYD tidak teratur dan segala macam kekhilafan author.

.

.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**Minkyoo present~**

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

'Nnnggghhh' Kuroro menggeliat pelan. Matanya sayu, nampaknya ia masih mengantuk pagi ini. Di lihatnya gadis berparas cantik masih terlelap di samping nya. Gadis yang sangat menawan menurutnya. Gadis yang telah menjadi tunangannya.

Kuroro mengelus lembut surai pirang gadis itu. Ia tersenyum. Di sibakkannya anak rambut yang menutupi wajah cantiknya.

'nggh' nampaknya perlakuan Kuroro membuat sang gadis terbangun.

"Maaf membangunkanmu Kurapika" Kuroro berbisik tepat di telinga Kurapika. Lalu ia mengecup lembut pipi Kurapika.

"Hah? Shika!" Kurapika nampak kesal dengan Kuroro. Memangnya apa yang membuat ia kesal ?

"Kau masih marah emh?" Kuroro menggenggam tangan Kurapika. Mengangkatnya lalu mencium tangan itu.

"Maafkan aku hime (panggilan sayang untuk Kurapika)" kata Kuroro sembari mencium kembali tangan Kurapika. Namun Kurapika menepisnya. Ia masih kesal. Ada apa sebenarnya ?

"Hmmm" Kurapika mempoutkan bibirnya. Itu membuat ia sangat imut dimatanya. Ingin seketika itu juga ia melahap bibir Kurapika yang menurutnya menggoda itu.

"Jadi kau tak mau memaafkanku emh?" Kuroro tersenyum. Tidak! Lebih tepatnya ia menyeringgai.

"Cih~" Kurapika membuang muka. Ia membelakangi Kuroro yang duduk bersandar pada Bed Cover. Kurapika masih dalam posisi tertidur, namun ia enggan bangun. Ia membuang muka dari kekasihnnya. Ngambek eh?

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau memaafkanku Kurapika Lucifer" Kuroro menyentuh pinggang ramping Kurapika. Kurapika terhenyak. Kuroro memang mengetahui bagian bagian sensitive pada tubuh Kurapika.

"Huh!" Kurapika menepis tangan Kuroro dari pinggangnya.

"Penolakan eh?" namun Kuroro tak mengalah. Ia membalikkan tubuh Kurapika agar menghadap kearahnya. Meski dengan sedikit paksaan.

Ia tahu jika Kurapika akan memberontak. Kuroropun menindih tubuh mungil Kurapika. Mencengkeram erat kedua tangan Kurapika. Menguncinya.

"Kurapika, aku tak tahu apa alasanmu marah padaku. Tapi yang perlu kau tahu aku selalu mencintaimu Kurapika" kening mereka bersatu. Kuroro berbicara tepat didepan bibir Kurapika. Mereka dapat merasakan hembusan nafas yang saling berderu.

Kuroro menatap lekat iris sapphire blue Kurapika. Memberi keyakinan pada sang kekasih.

Kurapika mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya. Ia nampak terhipnotis dengan iris onix Kuroro. Namun perlahan matanya menutup. Ia menginginkan sesuatu.

Kuroro yang mengetahui keinginan Kurapika pun memenuhinya. Dalam hitungan detik bibir mereka menyatu. Hanya ciuman lembut. Namun Kurapika menekan leher Kuroro. Nampaknya ia ingin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kuroro hanya menurut. Ia mencoba memasuki mulut Kurapika. Kurapika membuka sedikit bibirnya dan dengan lincah lidah Kuroro beraksi didalam mulutnya. Tak lupa Kuroro mengabsen satu per satu gigi putih Kurapika.

"Nggghh~" Kurapika nampak kehabisan nafas. Ia butuh oksigen.

Kuroropun melepaskan ciuman merana. Terlihat rona merah dikedua pipi Kurapika. Ia tersipu malu.

"Manis" kata Kuroro, ia menjilati bibirnya. Membersihkan sisa saliva Kurapika yang menempel di bibirnya.

Namun nampaknya Kurapika masih marah. Ia masih mempoutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Demi tuhan! Itu sungguh membuatnya sangat manis dimata Kuroro.

Ingin rasanya ia menerkam makhluk mungil didepannya ini.

"Masih marah ehm? Jelaskan padaku" namun bukan penjelasan yang ia dapatkan. Kurapika kembali membuang muka.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat bersiap siap untuk pergi bekerja" kata Kurapika sinis.

"Hime, benda apa yang membentur kepalamu emh? Kau lupa jika hari ini hari minggu?"

Kurapika mengernyitkan keningnya. 'Lupa' pikirnya. Kurapika merasa bodoh jika sedang berhadapan dengan kekasihnya yang memang jenius ini.

"Hey, bagaimana jika kita berjalan jalan di taman emh?" tanya Kuroro. Ia mencoba menyenangkan suasana hati Kurapika yang sedang Bad mood yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebabnya?

"Tidak" kata Kurapika dengan ketus.

"Lalu, apa yang kau mau tuan putri?" tanya Kuroro sekali lagi. Kurapika memang keras kepala dan ia sangat sulit untuk di luluhkan.

"Cih" lagi lagi Kurapika tak menggubris pertanyaan Kuroro.

Kuroro nampak pusing dengan sikap Kurapika yang lebih kekanakan darinya. Memang dari segi umur Kurapika dan Kuroro hanya selisih 2 tahun. Namun dalam hal sifat dan emosi, Kuroro telah dewasa dalam mengendalikan emosinya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi saja, jangan cari aku. Mungkin aku akan pulang larut" kata Kuroro. Ia nampak akan bangkit dari Bed covernya.

Menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

'Grep'

Kuroro menghentikan gerakannya. Dilihatlah tangan Kurapika yang melingkar erat di tangan kirinya. Kurapika membenamkan wajahnya dilengan kekar Kuroro.

"Jangan pergi, hiks" Kuroro kaget. Kurapika nampak terisak.

Kuroropun mengelus lembut surai pirang gadis manis itu.

"Jangan menangis, ada apa? Ceritakan hime?" kata Kuroro sembari menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi halus Kurapika. Ia mengecup lembut kedua kelopak mata Kurapika. Kurapika memejamkan matanya.

"Sekarang berceritalah" Kuroro duduk kembali di bed covernya. Kini Kurapikapun dalam posisi duduk menghadap Kuroro.

"Aku..hiks...apa yang kau lakukan ...hiks... bersama Machi waktu itu?"

Kuroro mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Machi? Apa yang kulakukan? Apa maksudmu Kurapika?" Kuroro masih tak paham dengan penjelasan Kurapika.

"Aku kemarin melihatmu berjalan dengan Machi" Kurapika menahan air matanya. Ia sungguh mencintai Kuroro. Tak rela jika Kuroro dekat ataupun pergi bersama gadis lain.

Kuroro kembali mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia nampak mengingat sesuatu.

"Emh.. jadi kau cemburu eh?" kata Kuroro sambil tersenyum jahil. Ia ingin menggodanya.

"Hah cemburu? Tidak mungkin" Kurapika mengelak. Padahal sudah jelas jelas ia ingin menangis.

"Jadi? Kau tidak cemburu?" tanya Kuroro masih memasang senyumannya yang jahil.

"Beri aku alasan untuk cemburu! cantik? Cantikan aku daripada Machi, manis? Semua laki laki pasti tahu jika aku seribu kali lebih manis dari pada dia, pintar? Lebih pintar aku dari pada dia, kuat? Jangan tanya soal kekuatanku aku langsung bisa menunjukkannya sekarang" kata Kurapika panjang lebar, tak sadar ia sangat narsis di setiap kalimatnya.

"Tidak, koreksi. Kau tak sekuat yang kau kira" balas Kuroro.

Kurapika mengernyitkan keningnya. Tak paham,

"Kau tak akan kuat Kurapika, jika aku meninggalkanmu hem" Kuroro tersenyum. Ia mengangkat dagu Kurapika. Menatap iris sapphire blue indah itu.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Kurapika, demi siapapun aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu" Kuroro bangkit. Ia menuju laci di samping Bed covernya. Nampak mencari sesuatu.

Di keluarkanlah benda itu. Kurapika terkejut.

"Ini lah alasanku kenapa aku pergi bersama Machi kemarin"

Nampak kotak merah kecil berada di tangan Kuroro. Kotak kecil yang indah dengan kain beludru merah yang membungkusnya.

Kuroropun membuka kotak itu. ia berlutut di samping ranjang. Dan Kurapika masih duduk mematung diatas ranjang.

Terlihatlah cicin perak yang manis. Dengan batu permata berwarna hijau yang indah seperti mata Kurapika. Dan terdapat ukiran 'KuroPika' pada cincin itu.

Kurapika terdiam. Tak dapat berkata-kata.

Kuroro masih berlutut di bawah Kurapika. Ia meraih tangan Kurapika dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kurapika, aku tahu aku tidak romantis. Aku tak dapat membual dengan kata-kata cinta seperti kebanyakan cowok. Tapi aku serius ingin mengatakan ini..."

Kalimat Kuroro menggantung. Jantungnya berderu dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia tak segugup ini ketika menyatakan cinta pada Kurapika.

Kuroropun menguatkan hatinya, meski kini keringat dingin telah keluar dari keningnya.

"Kurapika, will you marry me?" tanya Kuroro dengan sukses. Ia nampak membuang nafas lega. Hey! Bukankah permintaanmu belum mendapat respon?

Namun sepertinya Kuroro tak memerlukan tanggapan Kurapika. Karena ia yakin Kurapika akan memenuhi permintaannya.

Di sisi lain Kurapika hanya terdiam. Ia mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya atas perilaku Kuroro. Wajahnya telah merah merona. Seketika itu juga ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Bahagianya Kuroro. Iapun bangkit dan memeluk erat calon istrinya itu. Mereka berpelukan sangat erat nampak tak ada kerelaan untuk melepas pelukannya.

"Dasar!" sentak Kurapika.

Kuroro terdiam.

"Dasar kau benar benar tidak romantis! Apa maksudmu melamar aku di kamar yang berantakan seperti ini eh? Tidak ada lilin, tidak ada bunga atau makan malam! Aarrgghhh" Kurapika mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana bisa dia jatuh cinta pada lelaki macam Kuroro.

"Tapi kau menerimaku kan?" Kuroro tersenyum, eh bukan lebih tepatnya ia menyeringgai.

"Eh... iya tentu" Kurapika tertunduk. Ia menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Jadi..." Kuroro kini bangkit, ia duduk di samping Kurapika.

"Kau ingin membuat berapa emh? Dua?" bisik Kuroro tepat di telinga Kurapika.

Kurapika mengangkat satu alisnya. Mencerna perkataan Kuroro.

"DASAR MESUM!"

.

.

**-End dengan nista- `(-_-`) **

.

.

**Uwaaa~ singkat padat dan gak jelas (-_-). Sekali lagi maaf jika masih sangat banyak kesalahan. PLEASE REWIEW! *Nunduk-nunduk*, karena review sungguh berarti buat saya **


End file.
